Triangle
by Harunoism
Summary: Haruno Sakura is a rookie in Konoha High and everything is working perfectly for her.She's got great looks,flawless grades,loving friends. Who would say that one detention and two boys can turn her world upside down?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Naruto ( ****but if I did i wouldn't troll my fandom like Kishimoto-sensei does ) .**

* * *

,, _Home is where one starts from. '' _

* * *

** Chapter 1 : Prologue .**

When one starts high school,it's expected that things don't go very good. Bad grades,neglected looks,arguing with friends and family because of the stress..these are the things that happen in most cases.  
For Haruno Sakura,rookie of Konoha High,it was a completely different story.  
Teachers remarked her the very first day of school for being polite,intelligent and was active in class and respected them as elders.  
Her grades were flawless,so far.  
Although she was very dedicated to school,she looked like she had spent the whole day in front of the mirror. Long,nourished,coral hair was her most remarkable trait,along with light green eyes that shone when she smiled. She also had a petite body and clean,porcelain skin( with maybe a zit or two) which was visibly taken care of .  
Although still a rookie,Sakura indeed left nice impression on both junior and senior students,especially on male side.  
As every other girl,she had two best girlfriends,Ino and Hinata,with whom she shared every secret.  
But there were two friends she'd known forever and that she was unseparatable with;loud and hyper active Naruto,and calm and cool Sasuke.  
They were like brothers to her.  
Considering how much hard work she puts in her school work and how she _still _has a respectable private life,she really was an example to other students.  
Being late for class is the least expected thing.

And that was exactly what was happening on this fresh and sunny Monday morning.

''Naruto,if we have to be late for you _one more time,_I swear to God, Sasuke and I are gonna stop waiting for you!'' Sakura reproached her friend loudly while gasping for breath. She preferred walking to school on time over running to it while late.  
''Sorry,sorry! But it's not a big deal,all we have to do is to enter the school without bumping upon Akatsuki ! Piece of cake !'' Naruto replied, trying to keep up running along Sakura and Sasuke.  
They stopped at the crossroad, waiting for the green light.  
''Akatsuki ?'' Sakura asked while retying her bow that kept her bangs up.''What the hell is that?''  
''They're basically just a bunch of seniors that make school security team.'' Sasuke explained  
'' They're supposed to control the security and manners of the school. And their signature colors are black and red or something like that.''  
Sakura gave her bow one final strain ''But why are they so much of a problem? We can easily set up an excuse and problem solved!''  
Light turned green and they proceeded running. Sasuke continued.  
''It _is _a problem. They're doing their job quite good. Even too good. They can also be aggressive. Yea, they're quite a pain in the ass.''  
Sakura started feeling uncomfortable .All this time she tried to have the best possible score in school and now it's all going to be ruined if she gets in detention for being late for class.  
Naruto's voice woke her back to reality.''Hey,Sasuke ,isn't your brother in Akatsuki, too? Maybe,if we bump into him,we wont get detention !''  
Sakura felt a ray of hope.''Do you think he we can really avoid detention like that,Sasuke?''  
''Hell no. Itachi takes his job rather seriously. He was giving me a hard time,lately,so I think it's better to bump into_ anyone _but him.'' Sasuke sighed and wiped away sweat drop of his forehead, annoyed look in his onyx eyes.  
The light turned green again and they went back to sprinting.  
They were getting closer to Konoha High and even cool Sasuke started feeling a little uncomfortable.

Huge, grey building was looking unfriendly as they approached it's gate. Naruto pulled the gate in order to open it. He struggled a little bit.'' Shit. It's locked.''  
Back to silence. They were all formulating plans in their heads, but when they realized how useless most of them were, they mentally tossed them away.  
Naruto was the one to break the silence,again. ''I have an idea how we can get inside. We just need to be quick and..''  
''We can't just climb over the fence if that's what you're about to suggest. This gate is really tall. It wouldn't be much of a problem for you and me, but Sakura would struggle and might hurt herlself. We need another plan.''  
Sakura didn't know whether to be touched by his concern mode or to be mad for underestimating her.  
The more dominant side won.  
'' Now wait just a second, are you telling me that I'm _u__ncapable _of something as simple as climbing over the fence?! What the hell, Sasuke-kun ?! ''  
Sasuke sighed and mentally slapped himself for subconsciously underestimating his female best friend. He closed his eye in what supposed to look like annoyance.  
'' Just think of the fact that you're wearing a skirt. '' he turned his head slightly to the side to hide the ghost of blush on his cheeks. '' I can control _Naruto's_ perverted instincts,but what if there are other perverts around ? Would you really like to give them a peek ? '' he asked her seriously, ignoring Naruto's complaints that consisted of calling Sasuke a '' teme '' and '' how he would never be a pervert near Sakura-chan ! ''  
Sakura's face flushed the odd shade of red as she shook her head, annoyed that she had to admit Sasuke's victory.  
Proud of his proven point, Sasuke continued . '' Exactly. We need another plan,as I said. ''  
Silence dominated once again.  
Sakura mentally pondered the ways to get into the schoolyard and rejected them in her head one by one. Until one possibility drew her attention.  
She snapped her fingers. '' I have an idea . '' when both Naruto and Sasuke looked at her she continued. '' There's a hole in the fence at the back of the school. It would be too tiny for you two to go through it but I'm small enough to fit ! Why don't you two climb over the fence and I'll enter through that hole ? ''  
'' Sakura-chan, are you sure ? '' Naruto began spektically. '' I mean, it's pretty distant from the school entrance. What if you run into Akatsuki and we won't be there to help you ? '' he asked worriedly.  
She gave him a smile.'' Don't worry,Naruto ! I'm a big girl now,I can deffend myself . We just need to be fast to meet at the school entrance and we're good. ''  
'' Be careful, Sakura. '' Sasuke commanded. '' If you see Akatsuki, run like the hell to the school entrance . We will be there waiting for you. ''  
Sakura nodded. '' Got it . And don't worry, guys, after those kick-box lessons you gave me, nobody can get even close to me! ''  
And with that , she turned on her heel and hurried to the back of the school .  
Sasuke's eyes followed her '' _Be careful Sakura.''_

* * *

As she was circling around the fence that guarded the yard, Sakura started to feel a little anxious. Those guys, the _Akatsuki_,they sure don't seem like the guys to mess around with,especially if Sasuke and Naruto are worried about bumping into them.  
She rubbed her shoulders nervously. ''I feel like I'm being watched.'' Sakura shivered once ''I hope it's not _them._''  
And then she remembered that she actually doesn't know what they look like. '' How the hell am I supposed to know who they are if I see them ? ''  
_'' Their signature colors are red and black . '' _her memory of what Sasuke said began to re-collect. '' But a lot of people wear black and red , how am I supposed to .. ''  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the hole she was looking for . She had no idea what could made the hole that big and even less why didn't their prestigious school took time to repair it .  
She got close to the fence , exammining the size of the hole and the ripped ends of it .  
Once she made sure it's big enough for her to fit , Sakura bit her lip nervously.'' _Time to do this shit.''  
_She left her handbag next to the hole,in order to reach for it after she passes through the hole.  
Once her leg was on the other side of the hole,she started pulling herself through.  
She tucked her stomach as much as he held her breath.''_I'll do a few inches more.''_  
When her head was inside the schoolyard, she was relieved.''Thank God,I'm in.'' Sakura turned around to reach for her handbag she left on the other side of the hole. When handbag found way to her hands,she clapped the dust off of it.''All I need to do now is to find Naruto and Sasuke and I'm all safe.'' She thought happily, as she started to turn around.  
She stopped.  
_Oh,no.  
Oh,God,no.  
_Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to fly out of her chest,as she faced a pair of warm blue eyes,one covered with long blonde hair. She felt his breath on her lips, realizing her that he was just a couple of inches away from her face.  
Deidara smirked.

* * *

**A/N: This came to my mind and I just had to publish it .Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I promise it will be exiting!**

UPDATE : I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating but school is a real pain in the ass ! And FF was being really mean to me, but now that the problem is fixed, I'm going to update the next chapter, once it's checked properly . I'm determined to continue this story, seriously.


	2. Out of luck

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto . **

Triangle - _Harunoism ©_ _2013 ._

* * *

''It seems that someone is late for class,eh? Hey,Sasori, come check out this catch, yeah!''  
Sakura just made one step back, for she was to stunned to say anything.  
She narrowed the two seniors in front of her , apple green eyes widening when they spotted the attire of these boys. _Red and black shirts . This is not good ._  
The redhead, obviously named Sasori, stepped next to his blonde partner,Deidara,and smirked.  
Sakura didn't need to guess were they just regular students or not.  
Black uniform with white _Akatsuki _in front spoke for itself.  
Sasori broke the silence.'' Did you seriously think you could just sneak in without us noticing? Bad judgment, little girl, bad judgment.''  
''I know,it was stupid. Now, excuse me,I need to go to class.'' Sakura murmured , trying to stay calm and avoid troubles , and most importantly , detention .  
''Not so fast.'' A hand grabbed her wrist. Sasori pulled her back, this time closer to them.''Don't do something pointless like trying to run away, you'll only get into more trouble than you're already in.'' His hand was crushing her wrist.  
Her eyes sparkled in pain , but the proud girl she was , she didn't say anything. Deidara, standing right next to Sasori, noticed it. He grinned.

'' Hmm , what do you think of her hair , Sasori , hmm ? '' Deidara teased as he lifted one strand of her pink locks , earning him a hateful glare from Sakura .  
'' Didn't you know that it's not allowed to color your hair for school ? '' Sasori asked her this time , an amused smirk forming on his lips .  
'' It's natural, you idiots . ''  
Deidara gently lifted her chin with his thumb, in order to observe her face. She wanted to look away but he held her gaze, brazenly bringing his smiled face closer to hers.  
_''_Heh,you _are_ cute'' Deidara purred_  
''God, he's hot.''_ Inner Sakura drooled . But, outer Sakura , the fiery and short-tempered Sakura, realizing his intentions , had a different reaction.  
Slap was loud and caused him to turn his face to the side. He didn't took that smirk off of his face, although his slapped cheek turned red and it angered Sakura to no end .  
She snapped.'' What the hell do you think you're doing?! What kind of security is bullying students?! Both of you are idiots! Now let me go !''  
She tried to break away from Sasori's clench and to push off Deidara, in order to run away to her friends. She was fast but Sasori was faster.  
He grabbed her shoulders even more tightly than before and pushed her against a wall.  
He didn't do it harshly, but she was still unable to move. She was clenched between him and a wall.  
If he was amazed by her face as much as Deidara was, he hid it well. He looked at her with boredom.'' No need to hit him. And we have no intentions in bullying you, we're here to insure your safety and discipline. ''  
Sakura didn't buy it.''You sure have a strange way of showing it.''  
Ignoring her, Sasori turned around , pulling her with to the centre of schoolyard ,where they supposed to rendezvous with the rest of the Akatsuki, Sakura guessed ,he started walking, lightly pulling her with him by her forearm.  
Deidara walked along, holding his cheek gaily.'' Wow, you sure slapped me hard! '' it wasn't a complaint, he said it more like a fun fact.  
She wisely decided to ignore his comment, instead glancing at a group of other seniors , that were wearing the similar black and red attire as Sasori and Deidara .  
_Great_ , _more of these Akatsuki assholes .  
_They surrounded someone, pushing him, yelling at him. She couldn't really see who was in the middle of the crowd, but what she could catch was-…  
_Blonde, spiky hair.  
Tanned skin.  
_Sakura gulped when she recognized her friend, Naruto , in that crowd. He was kicking and yelling , not happy at all about the situation he currently was in .  
''Yo Hidan , Kakuzu ! Check this out! '' Deidara, who already recovered from the previous slap , yelled over to them .  
Attention of the two Akatsuki who captured Naruto was now directed towards the angry pink haired girl .  
Taller one with silver hair , Hidan , she guessed grinned widely at her , showing perfect teeth. '' Well that's a nice little fuck you have there , '' And just when she thought some of them had class .'' Why do I always get stuck with the gay-asses like this blondie ? '' he laughed as he jabbed Naruto in the ribs , earning a growl from the former.  
Sakura's apple green orbs widened in anger . She tried to tug from Sasori's grip and go teach Hidan a lesson but Naruto beat her to it , as he managed to tear off from Kakuzu .  
He swung out a leg and aimed it towards Hidan's stomach '' You fucking bastard , how dare you talk like that to Sakura-chan ?! ''  
Before Sakura could understand what was happening , Naruto was nailed to the floor , Kakuzu holding his arms still, while Hidan's foot was resting on the blondes back , painfully shoving itself in . Naruto growled in anger '' You son of a – argh! '' Hidan pushed his foot into Naruto's back more aggressively this time . '' Don't fuck with me, you little shit . You were fucking late for class and this is the price you need to pay . ''  
Sakura twitched when she heard Naruto's growling . She wanted to run to her friend and help him so badly , but Sasori's hands were holding a firm grip on her upper arms and she could only helplessly look at the scene before them . Her arms were shaking and she desperately tried to break free from Sasori's clench , when he lowered his head next to hers . His lips were almost touching her earlobe , when he said '' Calm down, little girl . '' His voice was calm and somewhat soothing , but Sakura still felt shivers down her spine .  
Hidan cursed again and swung his leg. Sakura widened her eyes when he kicked Naruto right in the hip .That pulled the trigger for her .  
With all her strength , she aimed forward , green eyes glaring furiously .  
Sakura's fast reflexes and strength unusual for a girl her age took Sasori completely by surprise . By the time he realized she wasn't in his hands anymore , Sakura approached Hidan dangerously close , her head up high and her fiery spirit flaring .  
He made an attempt to run over to her and take her back , but Deidara stopped him. '' Let her go , yeah . I think this is going to be interesting . '' He smirked as he looked at the pink haired girl as she angrily stomped in front of Hidan .  
Purple met with green .  
Hidan smirked '' If it isn't the little whore ? '' Sakura could almost _feel_ Naruto cursing from the ground at that insult . '' What , you're mad cause we captured this jackass ? Well , we're only doing our job , so you're fucking welcome . ''  
He was too cocky for his own good.  
'' Doing your _job ?_ So physically and verbally abusing students is a part of your contract then , huh ?!'' Sakura snarled at him . '' Let him go right now ! '' She made a point by pointing her index finger at Naruto who was still held down by Kakuzu .  
Hidan laughed . '' Or what ? What are you gonna fucking do about it ? He's a dumbass if he let himself get caught so easily , a dumbass and a whiny bi – ''  
He was in the middle of the sentence when Sakura's perfectly aimed right hook came up slamming in his jaw .

* * *

**_A/N :_**** Holly crap , that sucked so bad , I'm really sorry for not updating for a couple of months but I finally got my oh-so-wanted A in history , something I worked my ass off for , so I'll try to update more and to improve the quality of ''Triangle'' . And I'm even more sorry that I left you with a CLIFFHANGER of all things ( at least I think it's a cliffhanger ._. ) . Anyways , ideas for this story are already overflowing my brain , all I need is some time to type them out the right way .  
Special thanks to ItachiFanGirl185 and HypnoLullaby for being my first two reviewers . You both made my day . I hope more of you amazing people review and say what's good and what needs some improvement in this story . Next update coming as soon as possible .  
**

** : **

**School ends this friday , which means ; MORE INSPIRATION , FASTER UPDATES , MORE REVIEWS , MORE LOVE . I have fixed all of my grades so I have more time to work on the next chapter , which is coming along great . PATIENCE , MY LOVES , PATIENCE .  
**

~Thank you !


	3. So it begins

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto .**

Triangle – _Harunoism © 2013 _

* * *

Force of Sakura's fist made Hidan's head go to the side , small drops of saliva coming out of his opened mouth .  
'' _Shit . _'' Sasori and Deidara breathed out at the same time .  
Naruto stared at Sakura from the ground , widening his eyes in surprise .  
Even ever-so-silent Kakuzu twitched at the sight of his partner being punched by a pink haired girl .  
Sakura breathed slowly , pure fury radiating out of her small figure as she glared at the silver haired man who began to lose his balance .  
'' First you call me a _whore _, of all things '' she growled '' then you insult one of my best friends . Then you dare to _hurt _one of my best friends . WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ?! '' she snarled at him.

Hidan somehow managed to regain his balance , in meantime . He cracked his head to the sides to ease the pain, between murmuring random curse words , probably directed to the rosette ( and the rest of the world ) . And then he did something unexpected .  
He laughed .

'' That was some awesome shit ! '' he exclaimed '' Where did you fucking learn to punch like that , little girl ? '' .  
Sakura was too dumbfounded to say anything . Hidan then approached her and gave her a strong tap on the back , the one that almost pushed the air out of her lungs . He grinned '' I think you and I are gonna have some fucking awesome time together . Kakuzu , release the blondie .''.  
The dark skinned man nodded and let Naruto get off ground , the latter murmuring something in annoyance before approaching to Sakura .  
'' They caught me behind my back , Sakura-chan '' he whispered to her '' I didn't even get the chance to defend myself .. ''  
Sakura nodded in understanding '' Don't worry . We'll figure this out . '' she looked around her, trying to catch sight of her onyx haired best friend . '' Where the hell is Sasuke-kun ? ''  
Naruto shrugged . '' I dunno . One moment he was there and other – . ''

'' LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARDS ! ''

Sakura and Naruto , turned around when they heard a familiar voice .

Sasuke's arms were held behind his back by a huge , muscled man in the Akatsuki attire , who was grinning the whole time . Sakura saw him a couple of times at the school's swimming pool , practicing with the school's swimming team . She swore , that guy is faster than a dolphin in the sea .

On Sasuke's left was a tall , handsome man , with pitch black hair and a low ponytail .  
Who else could it be but Sasuke's _aniki, _Itachi ?  
He was a dead ringer for Sasuke ; they both had onyx eyes and onyx hair , pale , sophisticated skin and the same ' I'm better than you ' attitude .  
The only difference between them was that Sasuke tended to lose his cool if provoked , while Itachi remained impassive no matter what .  
He used to scare Sakura when she was little , and honestly , he still does .

Both men were holding Sasuke tightly , determined not to let him go . The latter obviously wasn't very happy about his current situation and showed it with violent kicking and struggling to get out of their grip .  
Sasuke looked up and saw his two best friends ; Sakura's wrist being held by Sasori , Naruto's bleeding lip .  
To say that it didn't help the situation would be an under statement .  
He growled and aimed forward with all his strength , only to be held back by Itachi and Kisame .

Hidan, now completely recovered from the previous impact, yelled'' Yo ! Fishface , Ita-fucker , look what we caught ! '' he gestured towards pissed off Sakura and angry Naruto .  
The '' fishface '' , Kisame , grinned . '' Nice job . Itachi-san and I weren't so bad ourselves , we managed to catch this trouble maker and not even break a sweat ! Isn't it right , _Sasuke-chan ? _'' he teased , earning him a death glare from _the trouble maker .  
_'' What exactly happened here ? ''

Following Itachi's eyes , Sakura knew he was looking at Naruto's bleeding lip and Hidan's bruised cheek .  
Suddenly , she wondered if just getting into school was worth of all of this . They already risked detention just by being late , and now , Naruto got in the fight with two of the Akatsuki's , Sakura punched one straight in the face and slapped the other one and _Kami _knows what trouble Sasuke got himself into . After all of this , they'd be lucky if they get _just_ detention .

'' What happened '' Deidara started through smirk '' was that Hidan got _this_ hellcat pissed off really badly . '' he gestured towards annoyed Sakura with a thumb ''Damn , she's got a mean punch , right Sasori my man , yeah ? ''

Sasori smirked , re-collecting Hidan's dumbfounded face when the pinkette punched him . It was quite entertaining , to say at least . To see a girl , junior at that , with silly pink hair punching a man twice her size was certainly not something you see everyday and it'd be a lie to say that the red head wasn't  
amused .

He could see that this girl was something special just by looking at her and listening to what she had to say . Therefore , he was interested in testing her limits.  
'' That's true . But you shouldn't be so amused , Deidara . After all , this very girl over here '' he tugged Sakura in front of him by the shoulder , ignoring pinkette's growling '' slapped _you _for no reason and punched Hidan square in the face . ''

Sakura heard one '' _Way to go Sakura-chan ! ''_ which Naruto said under his breath and she could almost _feel _Sasuke smirking proudly . And , even for one moment , she felt proud . She stood up for herself and for her friends and she shouldn't be ashamed of it .

Her inner triumph , however , was stopped when Sasori spoke again . '' We should discuss this matter with Leader . I believe he'll agree that these three _hooligans _'' Deidara chuckled at this '' need proper punishment . '' he concluded .

Sasuke clenched his teeth and growled , Naruto complained aloud and Sakura just stared at him wide eyed .  
'_ Principle Tsunade ? But I used to be her apprentice 'till high school ! She's going to be so disappointed when she hears what I've done and she might even tell my parents and then I'll be royally screwed ! '  
_  
'' We will call Leader now, then . '' Itachi took out his iPhone with red clouded pattern over it ( _fancy ,_ Sakura noted pointedly . ) ,  
dialed a number and lifted the phone to his ear .

Before Sakura could hear anything of their conversation , she was pulled back by Sasori and Deidara , followed by Naruto ( who was in the middle of the duel of curse words with Hidan ) and Sasuke , who regained his cool again , but she could still see his eye twitching a bit .  
She looked up and saw Deidara grinning at her . '' Get that stupid grimace of your face . '' she snarled at him but he only looked more amused , but this time he wasn't looking _at _her but _behind _her .

Sakura turned around and understood why. There was an orange haired man standing in a strict stance , with multiple piercings on his face . Something on him just screamed _authority _so there was no need to wonder who he was .

Before her was standing none other than the leader of Akatsuki , Pein .

He was quite popular , which resulted in Sakura knowing quite a few things about the fearsome Akatsuki leader .  
When he was junior , he was on top of his class . Flawless grades , flawless face , flawless life .

That was , until one day .

Not many people know what exactly happened , but Sakura heard that he suffered a great loss and that he changed his name to Pein and since then , people forgot his real name .  
Sakura wondered how is it possible to feel bad for a person that you just saw , according to what you heard about her .

'' Itachi , Sasori , Kakuzu . '' he spoke in deep and even voice '' I want a report on what exactly happened . Now . ''  
For a brief moment , Sakura wondered why had Pein asked only three of six present Akatsukis to explain what happened .  
She looked back at Deidara , Hidan and Kisame ; Deidara was too busy retying his ponytail and sending winks her way , Hidan was exchanging curse words with Naruto non-stop and Kisame was in the middle of poking Sasuke's hair ( the latter trying hard to control his anger ) .  
Sakura needed no more explanation on why the three of them are excluded .

She wanted to jump out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder .  
Sakura turned around and faced Peins pierced face . '' We require your name . ''  
'' Haruno Sakura . '' she murmured .  
'' So , _Sakura . '' _Pein began '' It seems that you have … '' he stopped for a moment to look down at a paper that looked very much like a list '' been late for class, slapped an Akatsuki member , insulted an Akatsuki member , tried to run away , then _punched _the Akatsuki member .. '' his piercing gaze met hers and she shuddered . '' What do you have to say in your defense ? ''  
'' That same Akatsuki members that I supposedly _hurt , _were hurting my best friends and one of them tried to kiss me ! '' she exploded , gestured towards Deidara and Hidan with an accusing finger.  
'' What did you _expect _me to do ?! ''  
Pein lifted his gaze towards Hidan and Deidara .'' Is this true ?''  
Both Deidara and Hidan shook their heads in the innocent manner .

'' We will discuss this in Tsunade-sama's office . '' he then looked at the members of his group '' Each pair , escort the person you caught to Tsunade-sama's office . I will be leading the way . ''  
That being said , and with a surprising discipline , Akatsuki members formed pairs ( Deidara and Sasori stood behind Sakura , Hidan and Kakuzu behind Naruto and Kisame and Itachi behind Sasuke.) and '' marched '' into the school and towards the principle's office .

* * *

'' Shizune , finished your paperwork yet ? '' principal Tsunade asked her assistant , while taking a shot of sake .  
'' Yes , m' am . Do you require me to do anything more ? '' Shizune asked politely .  
'' Go buy me some more sake , I'm already out of this bottle and I have no idea how am I going to go through the day without it . ''  
Shizune , loyal as ever , sent a worried look Tsunade's way . '' You shouldn't be drinking so much , m'am , it's bad for your health ! ''  
'' I don't need _you _to tell _me _what's good for my health . I was a doctor once , remember ? Now go and get that sake before I get mad . '' Tsunade huffed .  
Shizune rolled her eyes at the stubbornness of her master . Someone would maybe get tired of constant sake-fetching and listening to complaints of the blonde principal , but not Shizune . After 6 years of being Tsunade's assistant , she learned how to deal with her . She opened a door , stopped and turned around .  
'' Tsunade-sama ? '' Shizune called '' Akatsuki's are here . '' she continued when the principal looked at her .  
_' Akatsuki '_ . The school security team . Whenever she heard their name in a sentence, it was enough for Tsunade to realize that she wont spend her morning taking shots of sake in her office , as she originally planned . They were doing their jobs as security team quite well , but still , '_Akatsuki ' _was trouble .  
Tsunade sighed deeply . '' Okay . Come in , Pein . ''

And so he did , followed by the rest of the Akatsuki and three miserable best friends .  
Sakura wondered how she didn't faint and fall on the floor yet . She was already feeling sick at the thought that her _shishou _would think low of her , but the tart smell of sake didn't help the situation , either .

'' Principal – sama , '' Pein started in a formal tone '' we caught _these _three being late for class . ''  
Tsunade's vision was blurry from little sleep and fair amount of sake , so she didn't see the students he was talking about . '' Just give them detention or something . You know how it goes . '' she murmured , her palm on her chin , supporting her tired head .  
'' I'm afraid you don't understand '' Sasori interfered , a confident smirk on his face '' they were also _aggressive ._ Or at least one of them . '' he sent a mischievous look Sakura's way , making her face flush . Oh , she would not lose to them_ , _especially not _him ._  
She tugged away from Deidara's grip and proudly stepped in front of Tsunade's desk . She wasn't feeling sick anymore .  
'' It was me , _shishou . ''_  
Tsunade lifted her , now much clearer , gaze up at the sound of familiar voice .  
Well known coral hair , bright green eyes and a confident look .  
'' Sakura '' Tsunade got up her table , surprised , and approached her student . '' _You _caused all this trouble ? ''

Ignoring confused looks of the Akatsuki , who were clearly surprised to see that principal knew who she was , Sakura continued . '' Yes . But I was just defending my friends ! '' she gestured towards Sasuke and Naruto '' Akatsukis were being aggressive to us first ! ''

She was confidents that her _shishou _wouldn't give her detention . After all , Tsunade was the one who told her that she should fight for what she believes in , in the first place .  
Not only that Sakura was her assistant in the hospital ( a very talented one too ) , but Tsunade thought of her as a second daughter . Yes , and knowing her _shishou _ , not only that she and her friends wont get detention , but the Akatsukis would get in trouble for being aggressive .  
_'Hell yeah ! ' _Inner Sakura shouted .

'' You were being _aggressive_ ?! '' Tsunade's accusing gaze was now directed towards the Akatsuki .  
'' Akatsuki's supposed to ensure safety and discipline of the students , not bully them ! I want to know exactly who is responsible ?! '' she growled .

'' It was Hidan , principal – sama . We , and especially I , do not approve of his actions and please make sure that he's punished as well . '' Pein answered in cool tone .  
'' I apologize , principal – Sama '' Hidan bowed slightly , and Sakura knew that he didn't mean it . It was strange enough that he controlled his foul mouth .

''However '' Pein continued '' while we knew that it was wrong of Hidan to do so , all three of these students weren't cooperative and wouldn't let us do our job . As you know , Haruno Sakura , was even aggressive and punched our members numerous times . ''

Naruto chuckled , Sasuke smirked and Tsunade was trying not to smile herself . _'That's my girl.'_

Tsunade managed to hold her serious face . '' Ergh, right . '' she said '' Sasuke , Naruto , you're dismissed and we will talk about your detention later during the day . Sakura , you stay in here , as well as the rest of Akatsuki .'' her tone was serious again .  
Sending concerned look towards Sakura , who was still standing in front of principal's desk, Naruto and Sasuke left Tsunade's office .

_'What have you gotten yourself into , Sakura ? '_ pinkette thought , clenching her fists .  
Everything she worked for this past few months while in Konoha High will be ruined . Teachers will give her a hard time , knowing that she's the type of person who got in detention in first few months of freshman year . They'll forget all the good things she did during her time in Konoha High and label her as a delinquent . Her parents will be disappointed and even her _shishou ,_ Tsunade wont look at her with same eyes .

Just when she began to think she's being a little over dramatic , Tsunade spoke . '' Here in Konoha High , when someone disrespects school security team , err , there's this _tradition . '' _her tone clearly stated that she wasn't happy that she needed to punish her favorite student. '' To learn how much hard work that team puts into ensuring the discipline of this school , that student needs to experience first handed how hard the job of the security team is . ''

Sakura raised an eyebrow . '' I don't quite understand , shishou . '' something told her that she didn't really want to know what that meant .

Tsunade sighed and continued . '' I'll put it this way ; you , Haruno Sakura , will be spending the following two weeks with Akatsuki . ''

If she was juice at that moment , Sakura would spit it right away . '' T-two weeks ? With THEM ?! ''  
Sasori and Deidara smirked at obvious despair in her voice .

'' Sakura , don't make this any harder .. '' Tsunade murmured , rubbing her temple . This was all too much for her to handle in a single morning . '' Now go to class ! All of you ! ''

'' Yes,shishou .. '' Sakura murmured under her breath , wondering if her morning could get any worse .  
Avoiding satisfied eyes of the Akatsuki , she turned around and walked out of the office .

Naruto and Sasuke were waiting for her at the end of the hallway . Sasuke was leaning on the wall , annoyed look on his face and Naruto was silently cursing .

_'' Great . Now they're both pissed off , we're late for class , my morning is ruined and next two weeks are too ._ ''  
And does Akatsuki have anything _better _to do with their lives instead of harassing pink haired rookies and getting them in trouble ?  
She was so stressed that all she wanted to do was go take a nice, warm bath and lay on her bed with a teen magazine and a box of chocolates . The fact that there was a whole day of school ahead of her today plus next two weeks of torture was enough to make her want to scream .

She felt a hand on her right shoulder . Then another one on her left . _' Oh, give me a break . '  
_  
'' Hey , Pinky . '' Deidara teased .  
'' Don't . Call . Me. Pinky . ''  
'' Okay then , _ Sakura . ''_ he rolled her name down his tongue . '' Just came to say goodbye or rather to say hello, considering that we'll be very _close _next two weeks. '' he laughed  
Sakura turned around to face Deidara's grin . '' Go fuck yourself . '' she growled .  
'' Ohh , kitten has claws ! '' Deidara acted like he's scared '' Just wanted to make sure that I introduce myself properly . I'm Deidara and that guy right there '' he swung his arm over her shoulders and lowered his head to the level of hers . '' is Sasori . '' he gestured towards the red head , who was talking to Tsunade at the end of the hallway .

Sakura swallowed .  
'' Just thought you should know , because you'll be seeing _a lot_ of us during next two weeks . ''he grinned . '' See ya tomorrow , then , Sakura-_chan_ . '' he ruffled her hair and went back to his team , satisfied with himself . Did he just call her 'Sakura –chan ' ?

She was too dumbfounded to do anything so she just stood there , staring at the blonde and the red head , who seemed to be congratulating each other on job well done .

Sasori looked up and his hazel eyes found hers . He seemed to like the confused expression on her face , so his lip quirked forward and formed into a smirk .

Ignoring Naruto and Sasuke who were calling her to come back to class with them , she swore to God then and there : she will never , _ever _be late for class again .

* * *

**A/N: How's that , eh ? I made you wait a while but I think it paid off , right? I'm really happy with the feedback you gave me . Every time I see a number on my review list change , it's enough to make me smile and it inspires me to write more . I hope you liked this chapter and that you'll spare some time to post a review or two , maybe ? Anyway , enjoy this chapter while I'm off writing more .**

~ Thank you !


End file.
